In a related technology of an electric drive axle assembly, it is difficult to arrange a parking brake to the electric drive axle assembly, and when the electric drive axle assembly has several gears, a problem of gear failure may occur, which may affect the safety, so there is a room for improvement on the electric drive axle assembly.